


Morning Sex w/Kenma Kozume

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Having morning sex with kenma pleaseeee
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Morning Sex w/Kenma Kozume

Sleeping completely naked has its advantages. Especially when you and the person you sleep with are hot sleepers. But there’s another reason you love to sleep naked. Skin to skin. You thrive for it and honestly so does the person sleeping next to you. 

5:30 am

With your peaceful sleep soon coming to an end, you can feel Kenma behind you, snuggled up against you. With his left arm under your head and his right arm over your side, his chest is firmly pressed against your back. You two almost like puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly together as you cuddle. 

Soon though, you start to feel a little more. The one behind you is inadvertently getting hard against your ass. Or so you think. You can feel his hips slightly grind against you. This isn’t the first time this has happened but you never tell him to stop. You love the feeling too much. Usually the grinding will come to a stop and he’ll just pull you closer to him. But he wasn’t stopping. And the more he moves against you, the more you could feel yourself becoming turned on. A feeling between your legs that was all too familiar with need. 

Slowly you turn your head back to see if you can tell if his eyes are open or not. To your surprise they are still closed. But you can’t tell if he is actually sleeping or not and it causes your cheeks to heat up a bit.

“Kenma…” you whisper faintly, though there’s no response. A soft huff leaves your lips. He can’t possibly be doing this in his sleep, it’s too long, you think to yourself. He still isn’t letting up.

You realize that his grip on you isn’t as tight as it usually is so you decide to turn around. Now facing the long haired male. With the soft sunlight coming from the cracks of the curtains, you can see that his eyes are still closed. You let your eyes travel from his face, all the way down to his already hard cock in the dim lighting. With a soft bite of your lip your eyes travel back up, but when your eyes are level with his once again, you see that his eyes are open. 

It almost scares the hell out of you. Almost. Seeing his eyes suddenly open when they were just shut a minute ago. You can now feel your ears burn as you wait for him to say something.

Kenma looks at you through sleepy golden eyes before he whispers in a low almost disapproving tone, “Why’d you move..?” His arm that was around your side, now moving its way down a bit to draw circles against your hip with his fingertips.

The way he asks you this makes you freeze a moment. You didn’t know he was awake. Though you had to of known better. “I..I thought you were sleeping..” you whisper with a slight blush. Thank goodness it wasn’t terribly light in the room or Kenma would comment on it right away, even in his sleepy state.

“Hm..” he hums softly as you can tell his eyes look down your body. “I guess I can do it this way too..” he mutters lightly as he moves his hand from your hip and to his length. 

You watch his hand as he moves to grip his cock and shoves it between your thighs. A gasp left your lips to the feeling. You didn’t realize you were already so turned on that just the brush of his cock against your clit made you whine.

“You’re already so wet…I haven’t even done anything yet~” he coos lowly. Those sleepy cat eyes staring straight at you. All while his hips slowly thrust between your thighs and against your pussy lips. He can feel his cock getting wet with your growing arousal, making him want you even more.

As he speaks you can feel your body begin to ache for him. You can’t help but move your hands to cup his face so you can lean in to kiss him, but he stops you. He takes both of your hands in his and he rolls your body so you’re laying on your back. His fingers lacing with yours while he holds them to the sides of your head. His body also follows yours as he is now hovering over you, wedging his body between your legs.

You look up at him with needy sleepy eyes. “Kenma..~” his name rolls off your tongue in barely a whisper. But there was nothing in response as he leans down and starts to kiss your neck. His hips moving again, now rubbing the underside of his cock against your clit. He is toying with you. Seeing how much you can take before begging for him. He loves to hear you beg, especially with such a needy and sleepy voice. 

With your hips bucking up into him every time he put just enough pressure on your clit from his cock. You tip your head back and let out a shaky breath. “Kenma~ Please..~” you whisper to him in a needy tone while your hands grip his tighter. 

With his lips now to your ear he whispers, “You’re such a good girl when you beg like that..~” 

His words fill your body with heat while you whine and whimper under him. This is just how he loves seeing you. Already a wiggling and whimpering mess under him with him not even inside you yet. 

“Are you ready~?” he asks, a breath of a whisper in your ear and you nod to him quickly. 

Without saying anything else his lips move to your own as he kisses you deeply. His hips moving just right so his tip can align with your aching core. As he pushes into you, your body tries to wiggle but he keeps your hands held down and his hips pressing against yours so you can’t go anywhere. He continues to push inside until he bottoms out inside you. His pelvis pressed almost a bit too hard against your pussy lips. 

You can’t help but clench around him. On purpose of course. Just to hear the soft growl that bubbled from Kenma’s throat and against your lips. The lovely sound makes you shudder. But that’s nothing compared to the feeling of him actually moving inside you. Which he soon starts to do. 

Deep slow strokes at first. Not wanting to expend too much energy to start off with, though both of you know that it won’t take long for either of you to get off. You can feel your body already reacting to the way he thrusts inside you. Your insides swallowing him up. 

When he moves his lips from yours, it’s to pant softly as he rests his forehead against yours. His movements start to gradually pick up pace as he wanted nothing more than to cum inside your tight cunt. 

With the gradual pace, your own pleasure grew and grew. Soon you could feel your stomach sink in from time to time as it getsharder to contain your moans and whimpers. But as he continues you feel that his right hand has let go of yours.

“Keep your hand up there. Don’t need it in the way..~” he coos playfully before moving his hand down to rub you sensitive nub. He knows just exactly what to do to bring you to the edge. With the continual thrusts and the way his finger rubs your clit, it isn’t long before your orgasm washes over you. Whimpering and moaning his name uncontrollably as you cum. Music to Kenma’s ears and getting him even closer to his own climax.

Once you are done, Kenma takes advantage of your tight spasming walls around him to thrust much faster than he was. His body pushed off of you just a bit so he could get the momentum he needed. Soft grunts and pants escaping his lips only to press himself deep inside you before too long, and fill you to the brim. The feeling makes you squirm under him and moan a little. Both of you softly pant and try to catch your breath.

You are now wide awake. But the same can’t be said for Kenma. Once he finishes he lays his body down on yours, his cock still rooted deep inside you. Eventually his left hand lets go of yours and his arms move to wrap around your torso. Expending so much energy at once makes Kenma even more tired than he was when the two of you started. 

You can’t help but smile and roll your eyes. But you stay laying there. Your right hand coming up to run through Kenma’s hair. As you do so, you can feel his face nuzzling into your neck. 

What you don’t expect, is to hear him say something as he lays there. “I’ll never get used to that feeling..” his voice a mere whisper, speaking of how you feel when you cum around his cock. 

You feel your cheeks burn from his words and your lips curve into a smile. Deciding not to say anything and let the male fall back asleep. You will get him back later for pinning you down. But for now, you will lay there and run your fingers through his hair until sleep washes over you too, once more.


End file.
